


Timing

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other, Trans girl Bede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Bede knows that Hop will accept her no matter what, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t anxious about it.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Timing

The most important part of brewing tea is timing. Take the leaves out too early, and the drink is colored water. Leave them in too long, and it becomes bitter. Bede learned how to make a proper cup at a young age. It’s part of being Galarian. Or presumably Galarian, anyway. Bede’s family could be from Kalos, for all the orphanage knew.

Hop will be here soon. Bede’s boyfriend — and doesn’t the word sound more appealing when describing Hop? — well, Hop has been an amazing boyfriend. Hopefully that doesn’t change after today.

The water is simmering in the kettle. There’s the best teacups on the table, sugar cubes in the bowl, cream in the small pitcher. Bede troes to remember this is just a nice setup for an anticipated date. There’s no anxiety here, nothing about wanting Hop in a good mood before their conversation.

Hop is a good person. Hop is not going to react badly to this.

But will Hop want to keep dating, after knowing what Bede knows?

There’s a new message: _Flying over Ballonlea now. Be there in five minutes!_

Five minutes.

Bede takes a deep breath. She pours the water.

Hop lets himself in a few minutes later. He’s got his Goomy with him today, a gift Raihan had given him a few months ago. He sets it down gently on the rubber mat Bede bought for it.

“Hey!” Hop’s smiling. He sits and she hands him a cup of tea. “How have things been lately?”

“Everything is going well.” The teacup feels fragile in her hands.

They talk about Opal’s new play, about Sonia’s new research. Hop’s dad is coming to visit again in August; Hop is cautiously looking forward to it.

Then Bede says: “I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah?” A little soft, a little hesitant.

“I’m… trans.”

A wrinkle forms on Hop’s forehead. “Was… that supposed to be a secret? I mean, I figured—” 

He shuts his mouth then, likely realizing that it would be very easy to put his foot in his mouth if he finished that sentence. She gets what he meant, anyway. She is well aware that she has an ambiguous-gendered appearance. She liked wearing flowing coats and long sleeves even before she realized she was trans.

“You mean you thought I was a trans _boy_. I’m a trans _girl_.”

“Oh.”

Hop doesn’t say anything after that, just quietly sips his tea. His gaze has fallen from Bede’s eyes to somewhere around her shoulders. It makes her uncomfortable.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

She crosses her arms. “If you would rather not date me anymore, you can leave. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. But please, _please_ don’t just stare at me like this.”

“Oh, no, no! I still want to go out with you! I — I like boys _and_ girls! I just… I want to do it right. Um… are you going by a different name now?”

“No, ‘Bede’ is fine.” She had thought about it, but she liked her given name. “It’s not really gendered, so it still fits me well.”

“I see, I see.”

Hop puts the tea down. He reaches for Bede’s hand. Touch, as a whole, is still unfamiliar to her, but she likes how warm his hands are, so she takes them in hers.

“My girlfriend, the most talented, elegant, amazing gym leader in Galar.”

She stares into his eyes, relieved, feeling a blush grow on her face. She smiles. She’s so incredibly lucky, to be Ballonlea’s gym leader, to be dating Hop, to _be_. The moment is perfect —

On the floor, Goomy gurgles. Bede and Hop blink, then burst out laughing.

 _Now_ the moment is perfect.


End file.
